JJay o wpływie otoczenia i wychowania na dzieci
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) Dziękuje, dziękuje że tak uważasz ale żeby nie było nie starałem się dawać żadnego przykładu nikomu ja nie uważam że powinienem być przykładem dla kogokolwiek ale miło że tak uważasz, powiedzmy mimo wszystko nieważne jak będą moje stare filmiki brzmiały jakby nigdy nie uważałem moich widzów za idiotów to że na przykład nie przeklinałem i tak dalej to jest część tego że na przykład, że uważałem że powinienem tak się zachowywać, ale nigdy nie uważałem moich widzów za debili i i i przyznam że ten kontent który aktualnie jest popularny mi nie pasuje bo według mnie ja bym, robienie takiego kontentu oznacza że naprawdę nie szanuje waszego intelektu, a to jest dla mnie smutne mówię, mogłem nawet myśleć o tym że moimi widzami mogą być młodsze osoby ale nigdy nie uważałem że te młodsze osoby są cymbałami które będą zadowolone byle gównem nie? i zawsze uważałem że nawet tego minecrafta powinno się robić w miarę informatywnie z informacją jakąś taką, nie chce powiedzieć informatycznie bo to zabrzmi źle ale informative miały być filmiki w miarę, jak tylko potrafiłem ja tak często mówiłem własnie, i nie chce obrażać was którzy są może w wieku właśnie nie wiem, nie wiem czy ktoś jest tutaj w ogóle w tym wieku wątpię, jakieś powiedzmy nawet 15-16 lat wiem że mieliśmy 16 latka ale ja, im jestem starszy tym bardziej uważam że dzieci są mądre nastolatkowie są głupi, jak dla mnie kiedy macie poniżej 10 lat naprawdę dzieciaki są mądre, przynajmniej były, do puki rodzice się chcieli się nimi zajmować, teraz mamy kurwa dzieci ten, tabletów nie? tabletowe dzieciaki, ale tak tak uważałem że dzieci są naprawdę w miarę mądre To nastolatkowie dopiero im odbija, dzieciak będzie miał, i to dlatego uważałem bo dzieciak częściej będzie miał własne zdanie od nastolatka, nastolatek będzie szedł za tłumem, bo jest łatwiej, bo jest łatwiej, o to mi chodzi i nie mówię o was pamiętajcie żeby nie było, a-ale tak często jest że jednak dzieciak częściej będzie miał swoje własne zdanie, i nie ważne jak będzie głupie on będzie miał swoje zdanie na jakiś temat, nastolatek pójdzie za tłumem bo tak jest łatwiej, nie no właśnie teraz filip próbuje nie pierdolić o tym co było próbuje od tego odejść właśnie w tym momencie, jakbyś usłyszał cały mój wywód zanim napisałeś swoją wiadomość, bo mówię cały czas o dzieciakach ale jednak nie można odmówić sobie tego że dziecko wychowujące się z tabletem będzie nieco bardziej wyłączone i szczerze? mogę się założyć że są jacyś kurwa ci eee jak oni mają? goście od teorii spiskowych na pewno są ludzie od teorii spiskowych którzy uważają że kurwa tablety zostały wymyślone żeby właśnie dzieci ogłupiać Noo snajp ja wiem undooma trzeba uważać Pojawiają się losowo aurorki okej a zastanawiałeś się na przykład filip, czemu są kanały które mają dosłownie miliony wyświetleń pod filmami i to bardzo randowych wpiszcie sobie finger family, filip zobacz sobie finger family emm i zobacz o jakich dzieciach ja mówię, ja nie mówię ci o dzieciakach które naprawdę są ciut starsze chodzi o to że dzieciaki są hodowane teraz przez tablety to są kanały które nawet nie są robione z żadnym zamiarem kiedyś w telewizji być może i tak to było, to były kanały dla dzieci i nie były może ambitne traktowały je trochę ponad wszem ale zobaczcie sobie finger family i to są najpopularniejsze kanały oglądane niemalże na świecie, to jest taki, youtube chciał cały tak wyglądać na przykład toys in japan tak dokładnie to są takiego rodzaju kanały bo to nie jest tak że ci rodzice chociażby sprawdzają co ich dziecko ogląda to jest tak że z polecanego na polecane z polecanego na polecane one się kurwa nawet nie nauczą słów tam, to jest ta różnica bo jeżeli nawet są te kanały w telewizji gdzie są po prostu kształty i mówią, "to jest kwadrat" i to jest cały kanał kurwa to jest lepsze niż danie dziecku kurwa naprawdę tabletu i odpalenie mu jutuba i filmiki mu wyskakują, Bo on dosłownie, (możesz olać tableta okej powiedz że to jest komputer cokolwiek) i będziesz miał dosłownie filmiki jeden z drugiego i to jest wszystko że "o e tam I am a daddy finger look at me" i to jest o całym, cały filmik i to są filmy robione kurwa w unity używając minimalnej naprawdę pracy bo oni wiedzą że na tym się idzie zarobić bo rodzice nie pilnują dzieci do tego stopnia to ma kilkanaście milionów wyświetleń te filmy w ogóle by mnie nie wkurzało gdyby te filmy naprawdę były w czymkolwiek dla dzieci dobrym ale tam jest łamany angielski, dzieciaki oglądają coś co jest naprawdę, to je ogłupia nawet Dlaczego? bo rodzic nawet nie ma czasu spojrzeć co dzieciak ogląda Gad Deam, ja rozumiem, dzieci są męczące, no ale come on ta i jest kontrola rodzicielska tyle że kontrola rodzicielska nie wyłącza tamtych filmów też youtube uwielbia tamte kanały, tyrion nie mamy wpływu to nie znaczy że nie możemy o tym mówić i sie wkurzyć czasami ostatnio gdzieś ten, usłyszałem właśnie w jakimś filmiku że najgorszą rzeczą jaką można powiedzieć że "ale po co o tym mówisz i tak tego nie zmienisz" albo "why you have to be mad" albo "jesteś tylko hejterem" ale jak coś mnie irytuje to mówię o tym dlaczego mam o tym nie mówić? Ja wiem, jako faceci jesteśmy nauczeni o tym aby nie mówić co nas boli ale to kurwa nie pomaga lili and messy a nie kojarzę tak "why you have to be mad" i ludzie nie rozumieją tego że "im not mad" to że nie wiem mówię że to mnie wkurwia to nie oznacza że "im mad" bo mówienie że jesteś "mad" oznacza że "o mój boże wkurzyłeś się do tego stopnia że nie myślisz logicznie" to nie jest to samo co bycie podirytowanym czymś co widzę i mogę wytłumaczyć dlaczego według mnie jest głupie, ale tak jest najłatwiej usunąć czyjś własnie czyjąś opinię, aaa po co się wkurzasz, ale pasja nie oznacza wkurzenia to że mówię coś z pasją bo uważam że mam rację i naprawdę trochę mnie to smuci nie oznacza od razu wkurzenia jakiegoś i nielogicznego myślenia Tak tak! to są często boty albo ludzie którzy nie poświęcają czasu w ogóle na te filmiki, i mówię, ja rozumiem, ja rozumiem że naprawdę wychowywanie dziecka jest ciężką pracą naprawdę jest pracochłonne i czasochłonne i czasami rodzic chce czasu trochę dla siebie, ale szczerze? rodzic nie może poświęcić chociażby naprawdę odrobiny czasu żeby sprawdzić jaki kanał jest dobry znaleźć ten kanał i odpalić dzieciakom playlistę tego kanału? Bo są kanały edukacyjne dla dzieciaków malutkich Ale takie właśnie, takie kanały jak właśnie Finger Family czy Toys in japan własnie, pokazują że rodzice nawet nie są w stanie poświęcić tylko pół godziny żeby zajrzeć na każdy kanał "ee co to kura jest? nie, następny! the fuck? ooo!" Tak jest kanał a pro po gender kids to jest też debilny kanał i jak chcecie zobaczyć, tam było ee nie pamiętam jak się nazywało kids about gender i ogólnie zgadnijcie na jakim instrumencie gra feministka w tych filmikach xD ukulele kurwa xD no bo co innego? nie, każda kurwa feministka gra na ukulele i śpiewa piosenki "the gender gender gender" I że musimy, pamiętam był jakiś filmik że jeżeli boże to był chyba filmik a pro po tego że nie każdy rodzi się taki sam i niektórzy mają ciężej w życiu to chodziło basicly o to że czarni mają gorzej w Ameryce, albo na przykład geje tak to jest dla dzieci też, i co powinniśmy zrobić? powinniśmy zbudować dała jako porównanie właśnie że jeżeli drabinki są za wysokie dla dzieciaka żeby on mógł sobie robić po monkeybansach wiecie napierdalać po tych drabinkach wiszących bo są za wysoko dla niego to powinniśmy zbudować park w którym są niżej what? że rozwiązanie problemu dzisiejszego świata, nie będzie po prostu powiedzenie że "no być może stary za niski jesteś teraz na drabinki, masz słabe ręce, może kiedy indziej? masz huśtawki!" nie! rozwiązaniem tego byłoby zamontowanie niżej, i to jest myślenie amerykanów własnie dzisiejsze nie to że nie wszystkie dzieci są równe, i taka jest prawda i częścią dojrzewania i w ogóle częścią życia jest nauczenie się faktu że nie każdy jest tak samo stworzony nie każdy będzie kurwa bodybuilderem, nie każdy będzie w NBA nie każdy będzie naukowcem, mamy swoje słabości i siły, ale według tego nie powinno być słabości i sił, jeżeli ktoś jest w czymś słaby znajdźmy mu sposób żeby ułatwić mu to, tak więc zróbmy może po prostu NBA dla niskich! tylko, albo zróbmy wydział naukowy dla głupich! mówiłem lolz że mógłbym ładniejsze słowo wybrać w stylu nie wiem jakieś kurwa laboratorium fizyczne dla ludzi którzy nie umieją fizyki albo coś w tym stylu ale zrozumiałeś o co mi chodzi to było najważniejsze A pro po przedszkola była sytuacja w stanach, nie sory to było w kanadzie nie wszystko stany to była kanada, gdzie nauczycielka w przedszkolu właśnie wychowawczyni w przedszkolu bardziej jeżeli można by powiedzieć, Zabroniła chłopcom bawić się lego Dlaczego? bo zauważyła że kiedy nadchodzi ten wolny czas dla dzieci że bawcie się czym macie ochotę się bawić Dziewczynki o wiele częściej bawiły się lalkami a chłopcy o wiele częściej bawili się lego i nie wpadło jej na myśl że być może mają inne zainteresowania uznała że zabroni chłopcom bawić się lego żeby dziewczynki miały dostęp do niego bo lego rozwija właśnie myślenie i w jej dziwnym mniemaniu dziewczynki nie bawiły się lego dlatego bo chłopcy się już nim bawili i oni zabierali całe lego według niej Ej każdy chłopak się kiedyś bawił lalkami, czy to były kurwa jakieś army meny czy to były lalki większych i tak dalej, nieważne naprawdę to zależy od zainteresowania dziecka ale właśnie ona miała taki odruch i i jakby jej wytłumaczeniem było że ona broni dziewczynek i kiedy ludzie mówili ale zdaje sobie pani sprawę jakby z tego że dziewczynki mają dostęp a zabranianie tego chłopcom dosłownie zablokuje im rozwój ten który oni chcą bo ich mózg potrzebuje tego według nich samych meh whatever kogo obchodzą chłopcy, chłopcy i tak mają lepiej przecież nie? aktualnie w stanach więcej kobiet kończy szkoły ogólnie kończy kończy dostaje wyższe wykształcenie od mężczyzn między innymi z takich powodów niestety co było dalej? nic Była krótka afera, afera zniknęła nauczycielki chyba nie zwolnili i ja to czytam i to jest tak że ej ale dla mnie nie ma problemu niech dziewczyny się bawią lego to jest świetne dla dziewczynek młodych właśnie też żeby bawiły się lego bo to rozwija wiem że to jest zajebista zabawka ale jak mnie wkurwiła myśl o tym że zabraniają komuś, tak serio Siostra Olgi jest przedszkolanką i to nie jest moje stwierdzenie, mówię to jest kogoś kto ma doświadczenie z dziećmi, jest przedszkolanką i okazało się że ona sama widzi właśnie te dzieci, one mają problem ulepić cokolwiek z plasteliny bo u nich wyobraźnia siada przez to że cały czas siedzą tylko przed ekranem, i ja wiem jak to brzmi że kiedyś jak nam mówili "ooo nie graj w gry video będziesz mordercą" czy coś ale chodzi o to że my nie siedzieliśmy tylko przed tym iii eee i właśnie, okazało się że najwyraźniej dzieciakom naprawdę wpływa to na wyobraźnie, bo nie są w stanie ulepić nie pamiętam co one miały ulepić już czy to konia czy cokolwiek, dzieciaki miały problem I to nie ich, nawet, szczerze, nawet, guys, ja mam, jakby do tego coś dopowiedzieć, bo jakby, nie wiem jaka, jaki, jaki można znaleźć powód tego, takiego efektu ale no najwyraźniej jakoś to wpływa Kategoria:Pasty